prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH37
Nagisa Tobu! Honoka Maiu! Kokorozashi ho Zenryoku no Dai-butai! (Nagisa's Flying! Honoka's Dancing! Feel the Power of the Harvest on the Great Stageなぎさ飛ぶ！ほのか舞う！志穂全力の大舞台！) is the thirty-seventh episode in Futari wa PreCure Max Heart. Plot Synposis Nagisa is going to school, and remembers last episode events Then Shiho with Rina comes, and then Honoka too. Shiho said, that their class is preparing a festival again, and Shiho is a director. She was really psyched, because her parents didn't encouraged her being movie drector. Later, in class, Shiho said, that their play's theme will be Ushiwakamaru and Benkei . It is a real historical event. The teacher agreed to it, as long as they study history. Rina said it's good too. Then Shiho said, that she had already wrote a script. One of the scenes were where the main character jumps on a bridge's handrail and later on his enemy's blade. The class were confused, because they didn't knew how can someone jump on a handrail and later on a blade. Shiho said, that she'll hire a special staff to do wire-action. Teacher said, that they can't force anyone to be main character, because it's dangerous. Nobody volunteered. Then Shiho became sad, and Nagisa volunteered to be Ushiwakamaru. Because Shiho worked so hard thinking everything. Then Honoka volunteered being Benkei. Then Rina said, that she'd love to see this. Shiho was moved by their words. Then she introduced wire action to teacher. They said, that they always puts safety as priority. Then the stars came - Nagisa and Honoka were in their costumes. Kyoko and Natsuko made them. Then the wire-action man asked to take off the suit so she can put on a vest they will attach the wires to. Then thay started practicing. Honoka/Benkei attacked Nagisa/Ushiwakamaru. She/he attacked, and, when it was time for Nagisa/Ushiwakamaru to jump, she didn't understood, and the wires made her fly in the air. Next time, Nagisa jumped, but she still was floating other times weren't better. Then, when they tried with clothes, Nagisa/Ushiwakamaru jumped and got on the handrail, but she lost her balance, and almost fell, when the wire action team pulled her wires and made her crash somewhere. Then Shiho became sad. She made a 30 minutes break. Nagisa was practicing at the break. Then Shiho asked everyone to gather. She cancelled the wire action, because they won't make it until the performance. She said they should practice on the rest of the performance, because it would still be great. Nagisa saw, how sad Shiho was, because she really wanted to do wire action, and Nagisa tought, that it was all her fault. Later, at the day of the performance, everything was fine. Then Nagisa noticed, there are many people there. Including Fujipi-senpai. Hikari was there too. Then the play started. Nagisa was serious and didn't failed, until the scene where she was climbing the stairs by blowing a flute,and it was too dark, so she didn't saw stairs and fell down. She lost her flute, and suddenly the light got at her. She then found a flute, and accidentally got it into her nose. They got down the curtain. Suddenly, the sky got all dark. Everybody in the audience fell asleep, except Hikari. Shiho was telling Nagisa about the next scene, until she fell asleep too. Then someone huge started walking on a roof, and Uraganos came. He took 2 crown beaks from students' costumes, and made zakennas from them. They started attacking Nagisa and Honoka. Nagisa said, that the crow tengu were Ushiwakamaru's allies, but Uraganos didn't wanted to be historically accurate. He took Honoka/Benkei's blade, and made it bigger for him. Then he hitted the sealing, and Nagisa with Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. They went on the roof though the hole, and through the glass roof they tried escaping from school, and crow zakenna flied him on top of the roof. When he standed, the roof broke, and the cures were thrown into bushes. Hikari hid behind a bush too. Then zakennas made a tornado, and Black was blinded. White told her where should shekick to, and she beated the 2 zakennas. They standed on Uraganos' shoulders. Then he attacked them, but Nagisa jumped on his blade, breaking it. Then she scored few punches, when the 2 zakennas united to one big crow, and made a tornado. Hikari transformed to Luminous. The girls used Extreme Luminario, defeating zakenna. Then they returned to the play. Nagisa said she wanted to do the wire action, and Shiho agreed. The play started again, and Benkei/Honoka attacked Ushiwakamaru/Nagisa. They putted a good battle, and Nagisa/Ushiwakamaru jumped on the bridge's handrails and later on the blade. He/she did some great stunts, and everyone enjoyed the play. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Main Events *The Heartiel Hapinen appear for the first time in this episode Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious *Kubota Shiho *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Seekun, Hapinen *Uraganos *Takashimizu Rina *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Fujimura Shougo *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart